


so it's a date.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: this is so lame i cannot believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but hinata and kageyama don't know about it. aka. senpais wanted to make fun of their kouhais and set them on a date tricking them into thinking it's team bonding. but it worked better than expected (mostly because they didn't expect anything).</p>
            </blockquote>





	so it's a date.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm embarrassed because they're.. k i s s i n g. /)//~//(\ why it always happens in my dumb fics i must be cursed
> 
> no BUT this is rather short and embarassing and i don't even know how come i wrote it like this because it's written weirdly uh
> 
> and if u wanna let me know about grammar mistakes, do so please ;v;

No one in Karasuno quite understood how Hinata and Kageyama's relationship's working. They were always bickering, fighting stupidly over smallest things and competing all the time. But it also took them a mere second after a fight to make up and behave as if nothing happened at all. It only gave Tsukishima more reasons to snicker at them and their senpais to shake their heads. Tanaka and Nishinoya could join the silly duo sometimes or make bets who'll win. It became like the most natural thing in the word and no one questioned it anymore--

 

"Let's set them on a date," Noya exclaims on the break between classes to third-years and Tanaka. He looks pretty proud of his idea but the rest give him unsure looks. Except for Tanaka, he seems to be totally into it.

 

"Come on, it's gonna be a great joke!," he adds to assure them it's fine and that he had a truly brilliant idea.

 

"Yes, yes! And in the end we'll tell them and they'll be like 'what?! so we were on a date this whole time?!' It's gonna be fun!," Tanaka cheerfully agrees.

 

But the third-years still look unsure, Suga seems to be concerned about well being if his kouhais (the question is whether about first-years after being a victim of a prank or maybe second-years for coming up with such idea in first place), Asahi looks terrified like they've just told him they're gonna murder the oddball duo and Daichi who's unamused like he's saying 'really? how old are you? which zoo did you escape from?' but neither of them say anything, what's taken as a 'yes'.

 

"We're gonna tell Kageyama to take Hinata to a movie and to eat something out. This should do for a first date," the libero laughs, still amazed by his thoughtful idea.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Kageyama," two second-years approach the setter after practice, when his redheaded partner already left to change.

 

"Yes?"

 

"We've been thinking and maybe you should spend some time with Hinata after practice as well?"  
Short "why?" isn't exactly as enthusiastic answer as they could wish it to be and it's filled with confusion but it's better than flat out 'no'  and it's as good as you get from the grumpy setter.

 

 

"Because it's important for teams to bond," Nishinoya threw his arms in the air as if he has to explain something completely obvious,  _geez, why those first-years won't read his mind when he wants them or something?_

 

"You know, gaining trust of your teammates and such," Tanaka comes with help what seems to work like a miracle.

 

"T-trust?" Kageyama turns towards them and they already know they've piqued his interest.

 

"Yeah, you know, only volleyball isn't going to make people trust you one hundred percent. Or in Hinata's case one hundred twenty because gaining his trust seemed way too easy, didn't it? You should fix it by spending more time with him and maybe paying for his food...?"

 

The black-haired boy squints at that last remark, because  _why on earth does he have to pay for Hinata's anything?_  But he nods anyway, hint of determination in his eyes.

 

"Yes, but maybe... you two should go and watch a movie first because who doesn't like movies?" the libero suggests with a grin and a slap to the taller boy's arm, "Shouyou does, he told me himself!"

 

Kageyama seems to consider this for a while, looking at his senpais suspiciously (or maybe it just seems so to them because of their bad intentions), but nods again eventually.

 

"Good! Best luck," they both grin and just in time before Daichi pokes his head through the door and tells them to hurry because they're closing up.

 

Second-years show him thumbs up while leaving what only makes the captain shake his head in disbelief,  _so they're doing it after all._

 

 

The next day all second and third-years watch with genuine curiosity (and maybe a bit of amusement) as Kageyama tries to convince his spiker to spend time with him on Saturday. Now, what Hinata has on his face is a  _real_  suspicious look.

 

Then the setter says something and Hinata fidgets and looks around and notices everyone staring at them what makes him whine loudly "Kageyama, we're disrupting the practice," but the said boy doesn't react.

 

The redhead says something quietly and then yells "but that'll cost you lots of tosses to me!" while running back on the court. The other just clicks his tongue (probably, they can't really hear it from distance of like half if the gymnasium, but it seems like a thing Kageyama would do right then) and follows after.

 

Nishinoya and Tanaka exchange satisfied glances and go back to their training.

 

Kageyama  _does_  toss to Hinata a lot until the end of practice.

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama and Hinata meet at the street they usually part their ways and after brief greetings they head towards the cinema. It's weird, it's awkward and none of them thought they'll ever meet on a weekend like this, without a reason (just like they didn't expect they'll ever get along but here they are), but neither is gonna back down now.

 

They glance at each other once in a while because they're both wearing casual clothes what is kinda different than usual school uniforms or practice clothes. None of them complains though. So they walk quietly, side by side and don't stop until reaching their destination.

 

Then they quickly agree on a horror movie that might look just a little too scary but they'll never admit that. Both share a mischievous thought of proving they're braver than the other one and thus winning this round. Because everything can be a competition if you try.

 

 

The movie is mildly interesting, about a bunch of kids on some swamp. Pretty predictable, probably only one will make it alive til the end. Partially because there's this humanoid monster, partially because they're all just so damn stupid. Who would be mindless enough to walk away alone after a fight with boyfriend in such situation? Kageyama wouldn't. That's why he wasn't scared at all.

 

While Hinata, on the other hand, was clinging to him from the very beginning, from the first note of scary music, almost jumping at every appearance of the monster.

 

Well, he had to appear, it's movie about a  _swamp monster_ after all, swamp monsters obviously included. And he tells that to the redhead, only to receive a resentful "so why did you scatter our popcorn all over the place, then?" and decide a glare is enough. For now. Because, first of all, he has nothing to grumble about. It was kinda nice in it's own way; having Hinata cling to him or cling to Hinata, what does it matter? As long as he won't blabber around (and none of them was going to because the other would take a revenge and it'd end up being embarrassing to both), it doesn't.

 

 

Now they feel a lot more comfortable, talking and joking at each other, nicer or less nice words exchanged, but it's okay, it's their way of appreciating each other's presence (seriously, who taught them that?), until they reach the Foothill store. Of course meatbuns are their food of choice.

 

Kageyama tells Hinata to wait and steps into the shop only to come back after a while with a bag full of meatbuns.

 

The redhead looks confused for a while but then he sees food and lets out one of his 'uoooohhh!' noises as a sign of amazement and yells quick "thanks, Kageyama," before stuffing his face, completely blocking out words.

 

The setter maybe smiles a little, just the tiniest smile possible, because this gives him a really nice feeling deep inside. His spiker is sometimes like a small animal, so grateful for tiniest things and it makes Kageyama feel like he's done something really good and maybe he won't admit it, but he likes this warmth a lot. But instead of dwelling on this he just begins eating as they walk towards the park.

 

 

They sit on a bench under some big tree, finishing their food and start talking about some volleyball match they've both seen on the tv yesterday. Kageyama says the winning team was weak anyway because they barely pulled off the last set and that maybe, if they'll train some more, even they'd be able to beat them. Hinata can't really tell if they were weak because they seemed rather good in his opinion, but maybe it's because of his lack of experience, so he smiles and agrees anyway.

 

And maybe Kageyama says that he might like playing volleyball with Hinata after all. Even despite how annoying he was in the beginning.

 

And maybe Hinata says that he likes playing volleyball with Kageyama too, despite his terrible behavior, only to receive a warning kick on his foot.

 

And maybe, just maybe, when Hinata's laughing as after hearing a good joke, Kageyama leans in and kisses him hastily, briefly, before turning away and mumbling something about being serious back then and if the redhead doesn't want to have every ball tossed right to his face on Monday practice he should shut up. But Hinata just keeps laughing and he himself isn't even sure why and they both know Kageyama isn't going to keep his word anyway.

 

(And it just happened to be in time when Nishinoya noticed them and wanted to run up and ask how are they doing but ran away instead, because shit, it wasn't planned.)

 

They part their ways soon because that's enough team bonding for the day, or maybe they're just both too embarrassed (mostly tall, black-haired ones among the two of them) and Kageyama isn't gonna let himself get talked into such stuff again. He doesn't want to have this kind of relationship with whole Karasuno, no matter how much trust he'd earn.

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe they've changed my plan into a  _real_  date," Noya can't also believe what he saw, apparently and bites his meatbun angrily.

 

"But Hinata trusts him one hundred twenty percent for sure, if not even more," Tanaka laughs and Asahi urges them anxiously to keep quiet or the oddball duo would hear them.

 

They're going home after practice, and the mentioned first-years walk a bit ahead, eating and bickering over something.  _Like they could hear anything right now._

 

When Suga and Daichi join them after paying for meatbuns, they ask what happened to Nishinoya.

 

"It's just his joke. It took unexpected turn," the second-year seems to can't stop laughing.

 

Captain and his vice just send each other confused glances but decide it's probably better to not know yet and leave it be.

**Author's Note:**

> After some time Hinata and Kageyama decide that the way they're treating each other right now doesn't fit their relationship status and continue being proper boyfriends.
> 
>  
> 
> Well... no, not really. They argue and call each other names just as much as they did before, but now they do this with love, so it's okay. Maybe.
> 
>  
> 
> And Noya-san blames himself for existence of this oddball couple 'till the end of his life. Or at least until he decides that maybe it's better this way or maybe that it'll happen anyway so it's better it's thanks to him.
> 
>  
> 
> This way or another, it seems like a rather happy but maybe cliché ending.
> 
>  
> 
> Daichi and Suga will probably know soon, too.
> 
> fin.


End file.
